Commandeering Space
by agentcastiel
Summary: A small work crew for the Interstellar Syndicate is commandeered by space pirates. One by one, the crew slowly changes their mind and join the pirates to fight against the Syndicate. (YES this was inspired by the Television show, Firefly)
1. Chapter 1

The debris cloud parted and gave way to the exterior Bow shield of the ISS Commodore. The Commodore was gliding lazily to an outer planet with a small delivery of medtech supplies, another boring mission from HQ. The Interstellar Syndicate was always handing the good missions to the larger ships. The Commodore had been doing the missions to the outer galaxies for a few years now, and the crew had been more than fed up with getting the minor missions all the time.

The captain was a large man. Heavy built, but still quite slim, with dark brown hair and a kindness in his eyes. His nose was slightly crooked, as was his smile, but this only attributed to the feeling of welcome you got when you looked into those big green eyes. He was walking down to the cargo hold when, taking a quick look out the starboard window, he spotted the planet they were supposed to be landing on. He rushed up to the flight deck and asked the pilot, Marcus Archer, what the hell he thought he was doing.

"Well cap, turns out we're being tailed, so landing doesn't exactly seem like a good idea at the time."

"What do you mean tailed, who could possibly be tailing us?" said the captain.

"Scanners show there's a ship. I can't get a read on her class or rank, so I doubt she's from the syndicate. What do you recommend we do, Las?" asked Archer.

Captain Julius Lassiter had been sailing the galaxies for 3 years, and never in his life had he been tailed by a ship that wasn't Syndicate standard. He hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath and said, "Turn the ship around. I want to see who's following us."  
Archer nodded and turned the Commodore around. Lassiter was in the process of calling Cristal, the first mate, but she had already beat him to the punch.

"Tell me what you got, Lassy." Said first mate Cristal Martinez.

"Well, Arch is turning the ship around now, but it appears we're being tailed by someone. I want to find out who".

As the ship shifted into position, Captain Lassiter stepped closer to the window.

"What the…Cap, you might want to see this." Said Archer. "The radar shows that the ship completely disappeared. It's not running, it's not approaching, and it's not cloaked. It just…disappeared."

"That's…odd. Archer, put her down on the planet and meet me in the Commons. Crew meeting." Said the Captain, reaching for the Intercom. All over the ship, his voice rang clear:

"CREW OF THE COMMODORE, PLEASE ADJOURN IN THE COMMONS FOR A CREW MEETING. I REPEAT, ADJOURN IN THE COMMONS FOR A CREW MEETING."


	2. Chapter 2

The captain walked briskly down to the commons, a swirl of ideas and plans wracking his head. He was the first one there, so he sat at the table, awaiting the others. Cristal was the first to come in. She was a tall woman, shorter than the captain, but taller than most of the crew. Strong, too. She had been trained to fight in the Syndicate Army, but was honorably discharged after the battle of Strum Lake. She had dark blonde hair and a tan complexion. She was the sort of woman who was completely honest with you, even if it broke your heart, and the Captain respected her for it. She took her seat at the right hand of the Captain.  
All of a sudden, there came a crash from the hall. Cristal pulled her gun and Lassiter quickly stood. Surely enough, in came Jory Roberts and Clink, who had just accidentally let some tools fall.  
Jory was the head mechanic of the ship, and the smallest person on board. Standing at a "whopping" 4'8", she knew her way around any engine in the known universe. She was the perfect candidate for head mechanic. Her hair was naturally red but it was usually streaked with black grease. Wiping her hands off with a rag, she sat down.  
Charles Lincoln, better known as Clink, was the brawn of the ship. A very tall man, he barely brushed the top of every doorway with his jet black hair. He had been in a very bad accident, so over 60% of his body was mechanical. Jory liked to joke that Clink was as much a part of the ship as he was of the crew. Truth is Clink was there for muscle. He was a brilliant man, excellent at strategizing, and strong. Very very strong. Clink was a cyborg, and what good crew doesn't want a cyborg as their gunman. He sat down next to Jory, complaining that she had tightened his left ringbolt end too tight, which got a laugh out of her.

Finally, in came Marcus, Silvian Hill, and Doctor James Orion, arguing about a misfired capsule gun. Silvian was the ship's cargo man, keeping the cargo bay steady and neat. He was tall, had broad shoulders, and had shaggy brown-black hair. His sharp green eyes were honest, and he knew how to keep track of everything, so the captain hired him.

Doctor Orion was everything that Silvian was not. He was short, lanky, clumsy, and had slightly blue-tinged blonde hair and two very grey eyes. He was a very funny and kind person, but he lacked focus. Mention something, and the doc would steer off into a tangent that someone would have to stop. The one thing that convinced the Captain to hire him, though, was that nobody in the interstellar quadrants knew the anatomies of any sort of body, Human or not, better than the Doc.

Marcus didn't sit down. instead, he leaned his skinny body against the archway and slowly moved a hand through his stubble, as brown as the hair on his head, thinking what could have happened to that ship.

"Alright settle down everyone, please." Said the Captain, calmly.  
"what's going on Lassie? Why the hell did you call us down here, I was in the shooting gallery" said Cristal  
"Well Cris, everyone, something odd might be going on. I'll let Arch explain."  
"Well really it's freaky. I've never seen anything like it. We were flying on course, right, and I spotted a ship coming in on the radar. Something fast. So, obviously, I told the captain to check it out. He said to turn around ship and as I was turning it around, the blip on the radar suddenly disappeared. It wasn't cloaked, because we would have still seen it. And it wasn't retreating or moving in. it just…poof."

"well I'll be damned…"said Jory, half in awe and half in fear. "Captain, what we're dealing with here is a relocation Hyperdrive. Rare. One of the rarest pieces of machinery ever. Only ships to ever have them were the Commandeer fleets, back in the beginning of the Syndicate. I would kill to check something like that out."  
"I think we might just have to, Jory." Grumbled Clink. "Next time, I don't think they're gonna leave. They were scouting us. Scouts usually means an incoming threat."

"But we're not gonna just let them commandeer the ship, I mean, right? We can't just sit back and take it when they come back!" Exclaimed Cristal.

"Damn right we're not. Nobody is taking this ship without putting up a hell of a fight!" responded Clink.

"Nobody is taking this ship, period." Said the Captain.


End file.
